


Destiel One Shots

by to_kill_a_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_kill_a_fangirl/pseuds/to_kill_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of Destiel One Shots. Ranges from smut-angst-fluff-headcanons-etc. Some stories are longer than others, and may include multiple parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fanfic on AO3, but I have a lot on wattpad, fanfiction.com, fanfiction.net, etc. I'm still trying to get a hang of this website, so yeah. This chapter has a bit of wing kink at the end, and is pure straight up smut. If you want something other than just smut, check out the other chapters, since this is the only plotless smut in this series. I really hope you enjoy it, and let me know in the comments what you think, and what you would like to see more/less of.

They had never gone this far before, Dean and Cas. It was only recently that they even admitted to each other how they truly felt. The fluttering of delicate butterfly wings in their stomachs as they crossed each other pass; as they spoke; as they fought. The desire that radiated through their veins when they thought thoughts that could be looked upon as sinful. Not that it mattered. Because now they stood gazing into each other's eyes. Irises of green, irises of royal blue. Seemingly one soul split apart, destined to cross yet again and fall in love.

As their lips met, sparks flew. The red hot passion burned through the veil of pretense that was put up for Sam's sake. Their lips moved in perfect unison, molding together; their bodies pressed so close they might as well have been one being. Dean lowered Castiel onto the motel bed.

"Sam won't be back for a few hours." Dean said, a smile spreading across his face. "Bet we can think of a way to pass the time."

"I'm sure." Replied Castiel, leaving a trail of kisses down Dean's neck.

He paused to remove his shirt and fling it across the room. Between kisses, he tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt, signaling for him to do the same. Dean pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process. He leaned back down as their lips met yet again. Dean's legs were straddling Castiel's hips, gently rubbing against his thighs. The pleasurable friction that resulted caused a moan from the unsuspecting angel.

"That feels rather nice." Said Castiel. Dean smiled, knowing he was going to have his fun with Cas. The angel knew barely of sex, and Dean was quite exited to show him just how 'nice' it really feels.

"Does it, angel?" Dean teased, smirking. "How about now?" He added, as he began palming Castiel through his trousers.

Dean felt both their growing erections, only turning him on further. Castiel let out what sounded like a whimper, urging Dean to go on.

"You're gonna enjoy this Cas. I'm gonna fuck you, and its gonna feel so good." Dean continued as Castiel removed his hands from Dean's upper body and trailed them down his arm. He seized Dean's wrists forcefully, resulting in a questioning look from the hunter. Castiel flipped Dean over using brute force, straddled his hips. He pinned Dean down by his wrists, resulting in nothing short of a jaw-dropped, expression of shock from the unsuspecting hunter.

"Woah, Cas, how did you-"

" _Really_ Dean?" Castiel smirked. "I am a celestial being from the dawn of time. I've fought and killed millions." He paused. "Did you really think that I... would bottom?" Still pinning Dean's wrists to the mattress, Castiel leaned in, his breath hot against Dean's ear.He whispered, "I. . .don't. . .think so."

Dean seemed to just recover from the shock he had just received. He snapped his hanging jaw closed. That was NOT what he was expecting. But I'll be damned if it wasn't better! Dean thought.

"That was _so_ hot." He half moaned, half hissed. It seemed like the angel knew more than Dean thought. Dean's eyes met the angel's. The lust in both of their eyes became evident as they stared at each other, breathing heavily. Castiel released Dean's wrists and moved his hands up the hunter's chest. He gripped Dean's jaw line with one hand the curve of his shoulder with the other as he leaned in for yet another moment of heat with the meeting of their lips.

More articles of clothing came off as they advanced. The intensity of their passion grew. Castiel lowered himself so that his upper body was perpendicular to Dean's torso. He ripped off Dean's boxers, causing Dean to inhale sharply with arousal. Castiel felt hardness of Dean's cock, making his own strain against his boxers. The angel's eyes never left Dean's; even when he ran his tongue up his shaft. He closed his mouth over the head, slowly moving his head up and down.

"That feels so good." Dean moaned. Castiel quickened the pace, occasionally pausing to lick Dean's slit. Dean's hips bucked, signaling he was close, and Castiel stopped.

"Not yet, Dean." He said, his voice low with arousal. Dean breathed heavily. He pulled Castiel up and kissed him. Their tongues intertwined. Dean moved his head lower and kissed the angel's neck, sucking on some spots. Castiel broke away to remove his own boxers. His breath hitched with the sudden pleasure of not being constrained any longer. Castiel rubbed his cock along the inside of Dean's thigh. They both moaned.

"You're such a tease." Dean groaned. "You love it." Said Castiel, his response coming out somewhat like a growl. Castiel held his hand out, using his powers to manifest a bottle of lube. He squeezed a dollop into his palm and spread it along his cock. He leaned in to lick Dean's hole, sliding his tongue up to his balls and sucking gently. He slicked some lube onto Dean's asshole and slid a finger in.

" _OhCas_ " Dean breathed as one word.

"You like that?" Teased the angel. Dean nodded, urging him to continue. Castiel put a second finger inside Dean, scissoring him open. Once Dean was well prepared, Castiel moved his cock to his entrance, pressing ever so slightly. Dean moaned.

"Stop teasing." He nearly growled; his arousal was almost unbearable. Castiel complied, sliding his cock into Dean. Slowly at first, to insure minimal displeasure, then quickening the pace. Their breaths hitched as the angel move in and out of Dean. Their eyes never left each others, except when Castiel leaned down to place passionate kisses on Dean's neck. Dean used one hand to grip Castiel's shoulder and ran the other through his hair. He tugged slightly, making Castiel moan. The angel increased the force of his thrusts, Dean moaning every time he hit his prostate. Castiel ran his hand along the curve Dean's neck, resting it near his collar bone.

"You like that?" The angel asked between hard thrusts. "Does that feel good, Dean?"

"Fuck yes, Cas. . .harder!" Dean commanded. Castiel leaned in so that their bodies were close as he fucked the hunter. Their moans echoed through the nearly empty motel room. Castiel's body shuddered with ecstasy as he felt a throbbing along his shoulder blades.

"Dean. . .my wings. . .I can't hold them!" He didn't stop thrusting.

"Let them out, Angel." Dean said. Suddenly a pair of great black wings broke free from Castiel's back. As they came out, Castiel let out a scream of pleasure. The raven-black color of the feathers had an iridescence to it, shining as if all the colors of the spectrum were visible under one sheer shade of black. They spanned across nearly the entire motel room.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean could not hold himself back; he reached up to run his fingers through the feathers. Their softness was incomparable to anything he'd ever felt. Castiel body jerked as Dean's fingers massaged the feathers. He moaned, still thrusting inside Dean.

"Dean, that feels so good" Dean clutched a handful of feathers with both hands, moaning as Castiel jerked his cock. The pleasure built up to the point were they both began to feel lightheaded.

"Fuck Cas! Don't stop!"

"Shit Dean!" The angel growled.

"AH FUCK!" Dean screamed, as they both came hard together. The angel's wings spasmed a bit. Dean felt Castiel's warmth inside him, as he pulled out. He fell onto the bed beside Dean, one wing flat under him, the other curling around him to enclose them. Their breaths shook as the aftershocks caused both of their bodies to tremble.

"Your wings, Cas," started Dean. "They're the most magnificent thing I've ever seen." He ran his hands up the soft curtain of black. Castiel sighed with content, a smile forming along his lips.

"I'm glad you like them." He said, as he pulled them in tighter, closing them completely from the outside world. They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, as they did every night, from there onward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's wing is injured and he needs some 'help'. One thing leads to another and Dean and Castiel end up doing a little more than just healing Castiel's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the second story. It centers mainly around wing!kink, so if that is not your style, you may want to wait for chapter three.

Hot pain shot through Castiel's left wing, radiating down to the base where it met his back. He needed help, and he figured either Sam or Dean might know what to do. He knew of no one else who he could trust at this point.

One thing was for sure; he was too wounded to fly. Castiel called Dean's cell phone, only to go straight to voice mail. He called Sam next, and again, no answer. The angel felt excruciating bolts of pain down his wing every time he even twitched a back muscle. Holding his spine stiff, Castiel called for a cab. His wings were injured, but his powers remained intact. He ran a location check to find the Winchesters. He knew he was in luck when he found that they were not more than a two hours drive from him, in New Orleans. It pained him to bend down to get into the cab, but the deliverance he felt as he reclined into the seat offered a temporary relief.. 

When he arrived at the motel the Winchesters were staying at, he knocked twice. Dean opened the door. 

"Cas? What are you doing here?" He asked. Looking behind Castiel's shoulder, he shot him a questioning look as he noticed the cab.

"I need 50 dollars, Dean. For the cab." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." He scoffed, reaching for his wallet.

"Here," he said, handing Castiel two twenties and a ten dollar bill. "But why didn't you just fly here? For future reference, money doesn't grow on trees." 

Castiel stared at him.

"Yes it does. . .its paper." Dean sighed at his response.

Castiel handed the money to the cab driver and turned back to Dean.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked again.

"I need your help. My wing is injured and I don't know who else to trust." Castiel looked down. Dean gaped at him.

"Sorry, did you say, your wing?" Dean asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Castiel asked.

"No, no, I just thought those were like, myth or something."

"They are very much real Dean, humans just don't have the capacity to percieve them. I can, however, manifest them in a form in which you can detect, in order to help fix them."

Castiel sat down on the corner or the bed. He knew revealing his wings to a human was a very intimate action, but Dean didn't know that, and he didn't need to. Castiel was wounded, and he knew he needed him to help reach where he couldn't.

"Okay," Dean said. "Manifest them, or whatever, and I'll get some first aid."

Castiel revealed his wings, their huge span cast a shadow on the wall. Their release shot pain through the wing, causing him to wince sharply.

The feathers were a sheer black, however, they seemed off. They carried an emptiness, that seemed almost. . . dead.

Dean walked back into the bedroom and stopped right in his tracks. His jaw dropped.

"Holy crap." He said, his voice swamped with awe.

"What?" Castiel asked, seeming troubled.

"They're huge."

"Any smaller, and they would not support my weight." Castiel said matter-of-factly. "Please Dean, I'm losing a lot of blood." Dean began to examine the angel's wing, cocking his head with concern when he saw the wound on his left wing. He drew in a breath.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"The angels seem to be in disagreement with where my loyalties lie, as usual." He said, "I couldn't go to them for help. There is a price on my head in Heaven. I don't have time to go into detail, you need to get on with it." He said, pointedly. Dean grabbed a bottle of alcohol off the nightstand.

"This is gonna burn, but it's to stop infection." He warned.

"Do what you must." Castiel said. "I trust you" he added. Dean's hand lingered on Castiel's wing for a moment, as he began to pour the alcohol onto the gash, resulting in a grimace of pain from the angel. He clenched his jaw as dean began to address the wound.

Discomfort aside, Castiel couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of Dean's fingertips as they caressed the feathers, attempting to be as gentle as possible, so as not to hurt him. The feeling sent small bolts of electricity down his spine. A human touching an angel's wings was a very amorous action, and it sent pleasure flowing through Castiel's veins.

"They're incredibly soft, Cas." Dean marveled. Once he had finished addressing the wound, he ran his hands down to the base of the wing. A feeling of sensuality propelled through Castiel, sending shivers down his spine. Castiel arched his back with pleasure, letting out a barely audible moan. Dean quickly drew his hands away.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" He asked.

"No, no it didn't." Castiel answered quickly, relaxing his back. His infatuation with Dean caused his heartbeat to quicken by the second.

"Oh, oh" Dean said, realization evident in his voice, "Jesus."

There was suddenly a sexual tension between them, breaking when Dean ran his hand back along the wing again. Castiel gasped.

"Dean?" He questioned.

Dean began to slowly massage the base of Castiel's wing, fingers grazing his shoulder blades. Castiel let out another moan, this time more audible.

"That feels really good."

Dean chuckled. This was the last thing he ever expected to do. Admittedly, he enjoyed it more than anything.

Not seizing his fondling, Dean brought his chin down to the crook of the angel's neck, turning his head so he could place kissed along Castiel's jaw line.

The angel tensed hesitantly, causing Dean to pull away. Relaxing again, Castiel turned his head and met Dean's lips with his own. Instantaneously Dean kissed back. The environment became very errotic, as their touch grew with passion. Their desire for eachother increased with intensity. Castiel lowered Dean onto the bed.

He stopped momentarily for Dean to pull of his shirt and fling it across the room, doing the same for the angel. Dean ran his hands along Castiel's chest and curled them around his back. He griped the back of his wing. Forcefully burrying his fingers into a mass of feathers, he caused Castiel to scream out of pain and pleasure. Their touch grew greedier and covetous as further articles of clothing came off.

Dean flipped Castiel over, causing him to wince as his injured wing hit the bed. He overcame it quickly though, because soon he was moaning Dean's name. Dean felt the bulge in Castiel's boxers as he ran his fingers gingerly over it. Castiel took in a sharp breath. 

Dean gripped his partner's erection. He pulled it out of his boxers and began to stroke. He ran his tongue along Castiel's length, causing him to jerk his hips up. Dean wrapped his lips around the tip of the angel's cock. Castiel let out a moan, his wings thrashing as Dean ravenously bobbed his head up and down his shaft. It hurt him, but he didn't care at this point. Dean put a finger to Castiel's hole and pressed gently, the teasing caused a moan to erupt from the angel's throat.

Dean felt his erection growing, and it wasn't long before it resulted in a painful strain restricted by his boxers. He released his cock from the constraint and rubbed it between Castiel's ass. He leaned down and sucked a spot on the angels neck. Castiel gripped the back of Dean's neck with one hand and massaged his erection with the other. They both moaned, repeatedly whispering each other's names among other things. Dean broke away and went to his bag to retrieve a bottle of lube, while Castiel ached for more of the hunter's touch. Dean returned and sat himself on top of him. He slicked some lube along his ass, pausing at his hole to press gently.

"Dean." He said, signaling to stop teasing.

Dean entered Castiel slowly, as he massaged a wing under him. The Angel's hips bucked. 

"Oh . . .yes." He moaned, throwing his head back.

Dean increased the force of his thrusts.

"You like that, Angel?" He teased. Castiel moaned in response.

Castiel's breaths grew increasingly erratic as he stroked himself. His body jerked as Dean thrust inside him.

"Oh, yeah, that feels so good." Dean groaned. His eyes never left Castiel's. They were overcome with lust, aching for each other's touch. Deep moans of pleasure vibrated from Dean's throat. His movements became hungrier as he forcefully slammed his hips into the angel's repeatedly. Moans grew louder and longer as their pleasure built up.

"Oh. . . fuck." 

Dean reached climax with Castiel, their movements fast and hard as they both came all over each other. He fell in a heap of feathers and heat onto the bed. Their breaths fast and unsteady. Their cocks pulsing with orgasm.

"Fuck Cas. . .that felt so good."

"Yes, we should do that again."

They laid with each other for a while, as their breathing restabilized. Around ten minuets passed with them resting in each other's arms.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?

"Can I ask you something? It might be a little personal. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Its fine." Castiel said. After all, after what they just did, few things can be that personal.

"What happened to your wings?" Dean knew something must have happened. They just looked so empty, so sad. Like they once had life, and all that was left of them now was a hollow corpse. An empty shell. Carrying the same dark, yet mesmerizing allure as a dried rose.

Castiel suddenly felt very self conscious. He hesitated.

"You don't have to answer. I understand."

"That's okay, I'll tell you." He said,

"They used to be silver, based on my rank in heaven." He paused. "But, they have been scarred."

"Scarred?"

"Marked by fire. . .that of hell." Castiel looked away.

Dean's hands fell to his sides as realization dawned on him. He drew in a shaky breath. He had done this? No. No, no no no. This was his fault?!

Dean felt tears spring into his eyes.

"No. . ." he whispered. "Shit . . . I'm so - I'm so sorry.' He said, his voice shaky.

"This is not your fault, Dean" 

"Yes it is. You came into hell for me." 

"Dean." Castiel turned to face Dean, he curled his wing around them, to comfort him.

"Its fine. Its not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. They work great, its not a big deal." Deaned pushed himself off the bed.

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me!" He yelled.

"Dean, it was my choice!" Dean didn't seem to hear him. He looked at the burned wings, so skeletal looking. He turned to Castiel.

"Did it hurt?" He whispered, like he already knew the answer. Castiel remained silent, not wanting to lie, and not wanting to pain Dean further. He looked away. He dragged his hands across his face. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled. He couldn't stop himself from imagining it. He saw Castiel grab him from hell even though he was on fire. He saw his wings catch flame and burn away. He could hear Castiel's screams, echoing nonstop. His wails of torment, all because of him, Dean Winchester, one non-important human being.

"Enough." Castiel said, knowing his thoughts.

He couldn't handle seeing Dean in so much pain again. It was so him, to go about blaming himself for everything that wasn't his fault. He couldn't let him have this on his conscience too. Castiel reached out and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. "No" Dean mouthed realizing what he was about to do, just before he fell into slumber. Castiel took him to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Dean." He said as he wiped away the memories of those last couple of hours. As far as Dean knew, Castiel was never there. He knew that by doing this, he was playing a dangerous game. If they were to ever be consciously intimate again, Dean would remember. He placed a kiss on his lips and walked out the door, knowing that would be the last time he would ever kiss Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. I'll probably update again tomorrow, so see you in a bit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a 1920's headcannon. Fluff/smut, with a fair share of plot, ending with a headcanon. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I took a few days to upload, here's my new story! It actually started out as a 1920's AU, but made its way to a headcanon. I hope you like it!

December 1942

It was a snowy winter night, and all, of every rank, had gathered for the event of the year. The ball where no one could harm you; because no one would know who you were. The ball where the poor would seem rich, where the evil would seem good. The Manhattan Masquerade. As the clock stroke midnight, the party merely began. Dean Winchester stumbled through the crowd, drink in hand, already feeling lightheaded. That's alright, he thought, no one would know him as the eldest son of the great John Winchester, the wealthiest and most well-known industrial businessman in all of Manhattan.

Dean was heir to his father's fortune, which seemed all well and good, save for the part about running his business as well. He was less than thrilled to take over the mass weapons producing industry. He always thought Sam would take over, that John would have at least one son to continue his business. But that changed when Sam decided to not produce weapons, but to wield them in the war against the Nazi's. Now in the event of their father's recent passing, the burden fell to Dean after all. He had one night to not be Dean Winchester; one night to not have responsibilities, or a reputation to maintain. One night to be but another fish in a sea of hidden identities. He planned to take full advantage of it.

The alcohol he had previously consumed was beginning to take him over as he maneuvered himself through the swarm of bodies, bumping into this and that as he went. He sat down at the bar, ordering another drink against his better judgment.

Three people away from him, Dean noticed a black mask that stood out from the others. He wasn't sure what made the masked man appear so intriguing; the irredesense of his mask, the shocking royal blue of his eyes that were visible even from three seats down, the suit he was clad in, or perhaps the way he carried himself, great in ways more than one. Dean couldn't explain the mysterious draw her felt towards the man, but trusting his instincts, he approached him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Dean asked, his obvious flirtation receiving looks of shock from those close enough to hear. But this didn't phase Dean, for what was the point of a masquerade, if not to do things you would otherwise never do?

The anonymous man turned to look at Dean, his eyes infinite pools of blue. He regarded Dean, eyes trailing along his form. Dean felt very self conscious at that moment, as he struggled not to squirm under the man's intimidating gaze.

"Thank you. I'll have a scotch." He answered finally. "On the rocks." He added.

Dean ordered their drinks.

"You here with a date?" Dean asked.

"No, I am one for solitude. I'm assuming you are alone as well?" The man asked, continuing the conversation.

"I am."

"So then, what brings you here?" He inquired.

"Same reason as every one else, I guess." He said. The man looked at him to go on. "You see, this is my moment to do whatever I want. No one can get in my way because no one knows me. I can kill someone...not that I will," he emphasized, "but I could. I could flirt with guys like you, and no one can say anything about it."

"Is that what we're doing?" The man asked. "Flirting."

"Only if you want that to be what we're doing." Dean said, winking through his forest-green mask.

The corner of the man's mouth twitched up.

"And if that is what we're doing?" He teased further.

"Then perhaps we can go get some air outside." Dean said, a smirk forming on his lips.

They stood up and walked out of the ball room. Dean couldn't help but notice the way this man carried himself. He walked like he had all the power in the world. Dean liked that. As soon as they were outside, Dean led him around the mansion, where they would be shielded from onlookers.

They stood in close proximity, feeling each other's breaths. Dean pressed his lips to the man's, who instantly responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. The corner of their masks dug slightly into their flesh, leaving lingering sensations of pleasurable pain. Dean pressed his hips into the other man's, resulting in a moan of pleasure to erupt from their throats. The man moved his head to the crook of Dean's neck and placed kisses above his collar bone. Dean began to palm the man gently through his dress pants.

"D-dean" he moaned. Dean pulled away suddenly. Reaching out, he took hold of the man's mask and violently ripped it off his face. He pressed his elbow against the his neck, pursuing him against the wall.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Dean nearly growled.

"I can explain. Dean, calm down, I am of no threat to you."

Dean pressed harder.

"I will calm down once you tell me how you know who I am."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord. I was sent here on official duty by the angels of the Garrison."

"Excuse me?" Dean replied. Castiel stared at him.

"I am allowed to perform a minor miracle to relieve you of your doubt."

Dean felt his arms fall to his side against his will, releasing Castiel from his grip.

"How did you. . .?" Dean gasped at him. "What are you?" He asked, his voice full of wonder.

"I told you, I am an angel. I am here to watch over you."

"Why?" Dean inquired.

"You and your family have been chosen to be reincarnated into the twenty first century. You have a destiny written for you."

Dean's jaw dropped.

"The twenty first century? Do you have any proof?" He pressed.

"I can show you glimpses of the future, if you wish." Dean nodded, and Castiel reached out, ginegerly removing Dean's mask. He pressed two fingers gently to Dean's forehead. Images rushed through his mind. He saw himself in strange clothes. He saw Sam. He saw John, alive. He saw a sleek black machine that he guessed was a car from the future. He saw him and his brother fighting things he could not fathom, things that terrified him. And suddenly he understood. His eyes met the angels.

"This is a lot to process." He said, as his breathing grew dangerously in pace. He leaned against the wall for support.

"You are taking it surprisingly well, as a matter of fact."

"Don't be so sure. How about you come to my house? We can discuss more in private."

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and suddenly they were at the Winchester Manor. Dean gaped at Castiel, just before falling into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, he found himself in his bed, with Castiel watching him intently.

Dean knew he had a lot to talk about with the angel, but all he wanted at that moment was to NOT have to worry about something, for once. Dismissing his doubts, he pushed himself up and pressed his lips against Castiel's. Castiel pulled away.

"Dean, you should rest. You've had a lot to process."

Dean ignored this and reunited their lips. This time, Castiel returned the hungry kiss. Dean pulled off his and Castiel's dress shirts, running his hand down the angels back. Castiel palmed Dean through his pants, resulting in a greedy return of touch from Dean.

Soon they both were clad in nothing as their bodies collided, moving with fluidity, like the ocean during high tide. Their cock's rubbed against each other, stiffening further. Moans of pleasure released from both of their mouths, their tongues clearly ravenous for each other. Castiel pressed Dean against the bed as he leaned down to spread some spit across Dean's asshole. He placed his tip at Dean's entrance and pressed slightly, causing Dean to moan out loud, begging for his touch.

"Oh, Dean . . . aahhhh" the angel moaned as he entered Dean. Castiel began to move his hips back and forth, enticing moans from Dean every time he hit his prostate. He stroked Dean's already hard cock, as his body was explored by the man under him. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's to keep himself from screaming as he reached his climax.

"Ahhh, Castiel!" Dean yelled, panting.

His thrusts became violent and more erratic, Dean moaned into his mouth, enticing the angel's final release, as he came inside of dean. Seeing his partner reach climax caused Dean to cum directly after Castiel. Their bodies gave off a soothing heat during the cold of the night.

They laid breathing heavily together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Several minuets passed, and their breaths returned.

"Cas-can call you Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes, It's what you call me in the future."

"What do I do in the future, anyway? I mean, what makes me so important?"

"Every one has a destiny, Dean. Yours just happens to involve saving the world a few times. That's too important to ignore."

"I'm going to save the world?" Dean marveled.

"Oh yes, you and your brother."

"Then how come you aren't watching over him too?"

"He has another angel assigned to him. Gabriel, the archangel." Castiel said. "Besides, you and I do share a more. . . profound bond."

OH GOD SO CHEESY. Sorry guys, but this chapter was typed on my phone, so I may have a few typos. I'm starting school tomorrow, but I fully intend to correct any errors after school. 

Comment and vote, and like I said before, I am open to personalized fics/AU's so just let me know if you want any specific scenario. <3 Bye my lovelies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment to let me know what you think. I'm exited to hear from you, and see you soon!


	4. Story 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***********CONTAINS SEASON 9 SPOILERS***************   
> This is post season 9, for those of you who aren't caught up, skip this chapter, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update! I have no excuse. . . but anyway, thanks for sticking with me! I'm going to update several chapters at once because I feel bad for making you guys wait so long. <3

(Post season 9) *contains spoilers*

It was a week after Dean's death. Castiel had tried to search for him through all of heaven and hell, yet no sign of him was found. He had started to think maybe Metatron had lied to him. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. But that wouldn't explain why he couldn't get a hold of him on Earth either. He soon found himself in the Men Of Letters' house, looking at Dean's belongings, relishing in the last few pieces of him that were left. Castiel walked over to Dean's bed. He ran his hand along the pillow, pausing when his hand hit something hard. He cocked his head. But he could've sworn the gun Dean kept under his pillow was on him the night that he died. He reached under the pillow, curling his fingers around the hilt of a gun.

"What are you doing?"

Castiel spun around, his eyes landing on none other than, Dean. For a second he was overjoyed, until. . .

"No." He whispered, realization dawning on him. Dean was empty. His body a hollow shell to a soulless mind. Dean smirked.

"Yes."

Dean was a demon. Castiel always knew that Dean had a darkness in him. Ever since he returned from hell, his experience with torture was no longer one of hesitation, but one of pleasure. His darkness only grew with the bearing of the Mark of Cain. It must've awoken in the event of his death.

"You didn't answer my question. . .Angel." Dean said, with a drawl.

Something inside Castiel broke in seeing this version of Dean. He would never tell him, but he did have long standing feelings for him. And right now, standing in front of the man he loved, seeing him broken, lost, a demon for god's sake.

"Dean. . ."

"Oh cut out the broken hearted girlfriend act. I know what you've been thinking about. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to find me." He said with a wink.

"Dean, this isn't you." Castiel wanted desperately to reach the part of Dean he hoped was still there.

"It is now." Dean said. "You should see what it feels like, being a demon. I'm not limited. I do whatever I want, whenever I want. No remorse, no guilt, no more pain. . ."

"And what of Sam?" Castiel tried. "Your little brother!" The desperation was clear in his tone.

"Thinks I'm dead. And good, too. One less person whining like a child about what I am now." He eyed Castiel. "That's more than I can say about you."

Castiel stood speechless. This Dean was so cold. It was like all of the good that was ever in him had burned away, and the darkness had taken over, bringing out parts of him Castiel never knew existed.

"So, are you just gonna stand there, like a dear in headlights, or are you gonna do something? 'Cause you know . . . before i became a demon." He paused for a smirk. "I had feelings for you."

Castiel was taken aback.

"What. . ."

"There it is! The surprise on your face!" He laughed darkly. "Of course, those old feelings aren't there anymore." The angel's heart sank. He never suspected Dean would ever return the feelings he had for him.

"They're replaced with new ones." Dean continued.

The angel looked up, his eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" He pressed, hope rising through his chest.

"The old me, well he was disgusting. Romantic. He loved you or something. The new me, I'd prefer to fuck you senseless, no strings attached." Dean's smirk grew, if that was possible.

Castiel's jaw dropped. His emotions went wild. He knew this was wrong. Dean was a demon. He didn't care for him, he said so himself. So why did he want to give in so badly? His heart was racing.

"I know what you're thinking, Cas. It's still me in here, I just don't care about anything. If you ask me, it's a blessing."

Castiel shook his head. It hurt him in so many ways to see Dean like this. But after finding out Dean wanted him, he couldn't help the urge threatening to consume him whole.

"Dean you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You don't know the burden I had to carry as a human. You don't know what I felt seeing Sam kill things, knowing that he was a killer because I couldn't protect him. You don't know what I felt every time I thought of Bobby, or Ellen, or Joe, or Dad, or any of the other poor sons of bitches to ever be stupid enough to care about me. I got them killed. Now, I don't feel any of it! My heart doesn't sink every time I wake up, knowing I'm still not dead. I don't dread every day anymore! It's bliss! And all you care about is what you see right in front of you! Maybe I don't want to care. Maybe I never wanted to care. Just another human flaw, and I don't have to worry about it anymore. . . so why should I?"

Castiel snapped. He took a raging step toward Dean.

"You think I don't know what it feels like to have everyone you ever cared about dead?!" He shouted. "You think I didn't feel all the things you're describing when I had to kill my own family?! For you, I might add! When my family fell from heaven and lost all that they ever were?! When I had to watch them tortured, torn apart, and killed because of ME?! Don't you think for a second I don't know what that feels like! Most days, I wish I were dead, but I bear it. I have to bear it for the few people I still have left!"

Dean remained silent for a second.

"But if you didn't have to . . .would you?" He whispered, their eyes meeting.

With that, Castiel's lips crashed into Dean's. Their mouths began to move in unision. They moved with passion and heat. Castiel lowered them onto Dean's bed. Dean snapped his fingers, and their shirts were gone.

"Did I mention the powers?" He mumbled.

"Don't." Castiel said, not wanting to think. He just wanted to enjoy the sensantion of having Dean alive and there. For now, it didn't matter that he was a demon. That could be worked out later. Although he knew he really shouldn't be doing this, he couldn't hold himself back. Dean chuckled, unbuttoning Castiel's pants. He slid his hand over the angel's boxers, rubbing slowly. Castiel let out a moan into Dean's mouth.

Castiel, ravenous and impatient for more touch, used his own powers to vanish the rest of their clothing. He felt Dean's smirk on his mouth as he did so. Dean flipped them over, so that he was on top. He pinned Castiel's hands above his head, grinding his hips on the angel's. He let out a moan. Castiel licked his lips as Dean lowered himself onto his torso, he leaned over to lick down the angel's abdomen. He urged another moan as he ran his teeth along his inner thigh. Castiel shivered with the teasing. Forcefully releasing himself from Dean's grasp, he gripped the back of the demon's neck, running his other hand through his hair.

Dean licked at the angel's asshole, wetting it. He then straddled Castiel's shoulders, allowing him to lick up his shaft to prepare it. Dean shivered with pleasure as he moved his crotch back and forth on Castiel's chest. When Dean's cock was fully wet, he moved it back to the angel's asshole, pressing lightly, so as to tease. Castiel bucked his hips.

"Shit, Dean!" He gasped when Dean lowered himself into him.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He replied, moving back and forth. Dean once again seized Castiel's hands, this time gripping his forearms forcefully. The force of his thrusts increased, causing the bed to move back and forth in unison with them.

"Ah, fuck!" Moaned Dean. Castiel responded with a series of short breathed moans. His own cock rubbing against Dean's six pack was enough to cause him to dig his fingers into the flesh of Dean's binding hands. Dean threw his head back and rocked his hips back and forth. As they neared their releases, their movements became more erratic. Dean released Castiel's arms and began to jerk him off while slamming his hips into the other mans. Castiel tugged forcefully on the demon's hair. Their breathes hitched.

"Ohhh, fuck yes!" Castiel shouted.

Dean violently thrust a few more times into Castiel, hitting his prostate with every move. The vibrations of eachother's screams enticed the final arousal that made them reach climax. They shook with orgasm as they came onto each other. Dean used one finger to scoop up some come and moved it to Castiel's lips. He leaned down and kissed the angel's open mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

When they broke apart, they laid together until Castiel's breathing grew heavy with sleep. Dean rolled his eyes. He had fun sex, but he didn't have any emotions left to give to the angel. And he didn't care to do so, anyway. He waited for Castiel to fall completely asleep. Once he was sure he was unconscious, Dean inconspicuously crawled out of the embrace.

He put his clothes on, popped his collar, and walked out the door without a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this story, hope you liked it! <3 Comment to let me know what you thought, please!


	5. Story 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself slowly growing insane, not knowing what's gotten into him, he drifts in and out of makeshift realities, finding that the one person that can soothe him is Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I am gonna put out a warning before you read this, and just let you know that this is a very angsty fic. I spend a lot of time writing horror, and I figured it may be fun to experiment with a crossover of horror and Destiel. TRIGGER WARNING. I tried to keep it not too gory, but the agnst is turned up. Then again, you are all SPN watchers, so what really is the limit of angst for us anyway? Well, I hope you enjoy!

Dean stood in a dark room. The darkness was so black it could have gone on forever. The silence surrounding him was deafening; almost enough to drive him mad. He desperately felt around for something to touch, something to hold on to, something to let him know he wasn't alone. 

"Dean." Relief washed over him as he recognized the voice.

"Cas? Thank God. Where are you?" 

"I am here."

"What? Where? How come I can't see you?" Dean said, confused. There was no response.

"Cas?"

Silence.

Dean's heartbeat increased. Why isn't he answering me?

The lights began to flicker, giving Dean glimpses of a human form standing before him. He guessed it was the angel. A gasp that wasn't Dean's echoed throught the eerie silence.

"Cas? Is that you? Are you okay?" Dean asked, with confusion.

He heard Castiel's laughter. But something wasn't quite right about it. It sounded almost maniacal. 

The lights slowed their flickering a bit, just so that Dean could catch long glances at Castiel. He saw his features contort with laughter. It was a strange sight; for it wasn't too often that Castiel would laugh. The sound was alien, as if it weren't even coming from him. It was so odd, that Dean was nearly afraid. 

Dean felt a splash of something warm and slightly sticky. His heart began to race. After hunting for his whole life, he didn't need to see the substance to be able to instantly identify it as blood. A wave of concern washed over him.

"Cas? Are you okay?" He asked again. To Dean's horror, the bizarre laughter continued.

"Cas? Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?!" He pressed.

The sound was repetitive; like it was the same laugh, playing on repeat. Refusing to sieze. 

In the midst of the lights, Dean saw Castiel's body begin to twitch. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no blood on him, so Dean had no idea where it might have come from. However, when he opened his eyes, to his despair, the images displayed in front of him seemed as vividly real as before.

Dean caught sight of Castiel's body stop twitching. Instead, his violent muscluar jerks were replaced with something much worse. Nine hundred, five inch needles pierced through the body of the angel. Dean didn't know how he knew there were nine hundred of them; he just knew.

"What the hell. . .?!" Dean whispered with horror. 

Castiel stepped forward, blood running down his body from various places. He ran his hands along his face, staining his hand with crimson. As he made the space between himself and Dean tighter, he reached out and caressed Dean's face, coloring it red with the elixir of life. Dean stood speechless; a lingering feeling of dread threatening to consume him whole. Castiel smiled. 

Stop smiling, Cas. . .what the hell is wrong with you? Dean wanted to ask, however, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he didn't bother. 

Castiel's life seemed to be quikly slipping away. His body spasmed slightly, as his knees buckled.

"NO!" Dean yelled as the angel crumbled to the floor. He struggled to catch him, and managed to break his fall with his own body. As this action may have broken the angel's fall, the needles that pierced him in nine hundred different places, now pierced Dean as well. Dean shouted as he pushed himself away from Castiel. He looked down at his own body. The needles were still penetrating the angel, but they hadn't failed to puncture Dean's own flesh, causing him to bleed as well. He looked back to the angel. He didn't undertand this. He didn't understand any of it. He had never been so afraid.

Why? Why? WHY?! Dean wanted to yell. 

Castiel held an arm out to Dean, reaching for him amidst his pain.

Their fingers touched. Dean was barely able to discern the words Castiel whispered.

"It's okay. . ." The angel spoke, as he breathed his last breath. His chest seized to heave any longer.

Dean fell to his knees by Castiel's corpse. 

"NO!" He shrieked. 

Dean screamed. He screamed until there was no more voice left to scream with. He  
screamed down at Castiel's mangled form, stained with blood. He couldn't comprehend why this was happening. He had never felt so helpless, so weak.

Reaching out, he began to pull each needle from Castiel's body. Every needle resulted in a series of sobs from Dean. He barely pulled 100 needles before he colapsed, unable to take it any longer.

Suddenly, he was jolted awake. He found himself in a cold sweat in a motel bed. His body was shaking.

It wasn't real. Dean felt an undescribable, euphoric sensation in this realization. His pillow was soaked with the tears he shed in his unconscious state.

"CASTIEL!" He shouted, calling for the angel. Surely, Castiel's form became apparent in front of the bed.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Dean motioned for the angel to come closer.

"Read my memory."

Castiel's forehead creased with both confusion and curiosity. He placed two fingers to Dean's head. Soon, terror surged through him, his features contorting with trepidation. He drew in a hestitant breath.  
"Oh." He said. Castiel sat down by Dean on the bed. Placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, he tried to offer some comfort  
"It was just a dream. But it's okay now." He whispered, almost as if he were trying to convince himself.  
"But it's not okay. What I saw. . .why would I be dreaming about that?" Dean said, his voice shaking.

"The human subconcious is a strange thing. I can't tell you why you dreamt it, but I can tell you that that is all it was. A dream. And it's over, so you needn't dwell on it any longer."

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He shook his head. 

"But this isn't the first time I've had a dream- hell- even a hallucination, like this. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep seeing you tortured?" It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. 

"I don't know Dean. But I'm here for now." Dean looked up at Castiel's deep blue eyes. Such old eyes. Their gaze lingered on eachother's for a while. Dean refused to deny his nagging feelings any longer.

He leaned in, gently closing the space between them as their lips met. Castiel's response was instantaneous. Their mouths slowly moved in unison as their bodies pressed against each other. As they broke apart, Castiel stared into Dean's eyes. They layed there, Dean in Castiel's arms; they were unable to tell how much time had passed, but after a while, Castiel shifted to look Dean in the eye.

"I'm in love with you." He whispered.

Dean's eyes widened; he allowed a small smile as he returned the declaration. Their mouths collided once again, this time, more passionately, lustful as their arousal increased.

Castiel peeled off his shirt. Motioning for Dean to do the same. Dean pushed the angel onto the bed, their torsos grinding with passion. Dean kissed down Castiel's neck, resulting in short breathed moans from the angel. As he moved back along his jaw line, Dean felt a jerking motion. He looked questioningly at Castiel. 

"Cas-?" He queried. 

Castiel began to spasm. 

"What-" It dawned on him. "No." Dean's eyes grew wide. Not this time, too.

The angel's eyes rolled to the back of his head. A trail of blood made tears of crimson down his face. His face became striped with red. Castiel opened his mouth to scream, but no sound was made. His limbs twisted in unfathomable ways, body jerking like he was having a seizure. It was the most horrendous sight Dean had ever laid eyes upon.

Dean closed his eyes and covered his ears. Not again. He thought.

When he opened his eyes, to his relief, Castiel was gone. He reached for the bottle of liquor on the night stand. Shaking, he finished half of the bottle in less than three minuets, making him as drunk as he could possibly get.

To Dean's despair, his nightmare returned to haunt him yet again. He looked up and met eyes with, none other than Castiel. Dean stood up and shook his head with rage. This was the third time tonight! 

"Dean what is this?" Castiel inquired. Dean's drunken state a worry to him. 

"I know you aren't real! " He shouted. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" 

"You are drunk, it's three o'clock in the morning, and I heard you screaming in your sleep. Do you expect me to just ignore that? And what makes you say I'm not real?" Castiel asked.

"Just s-stop taunting me!" Dean slurred.

"Taunting you? What are you- Dean, you are highly intoxicated. Maybe you should sit down." 

"No!" Dean yelled, losing his balance and sitting down anyway. 

"Dean, how about you tell me what happened? I can help." Castiel offered.

"You wanna know what's been happening?" Dean said slowly, trying to keep his speech from slurring. "I'll tell you what's been happening. You aren't real. I have dreams of you being tortured- I have hallucination after hallucination- and you end up dead! You always end up dead. And I have to watch, helpless every time. But none of it is even real! You- right now- are not real. You are always in my head, torturing me. I don't know why, but if I let you stay, it is only going to get worse. Soon, I won't be able to tell the difference between what's real and what's not. That'll be the day. So I have to stop it now, before it get's worse. This time, I'm putting an end to it myself."

"Dean, I assure you, I am real. Let me try and help you." 

"Sure." Dean said. Castiel's features relaxed. He stepped closer to Dean.

Dean brought his hand out from behind his back, plunging an angel blade through Castiel's heart.

"We'll see about that." He said as Castiel's fell over him.

Castiel's eyes grew wide as the life drained out of him. He looked up at Dean through pleading eyes. 

". . .why. . .?" He whispered his last word, as his body fell limp.

His corpse held in Dean's arms as he laid him on the floor. 

"Because, now, when I wake up, I'll have killed the growing insanity in me. I'll have peace at last. All I have to do, is close my eyes." Dean said. 

He closed his eyes. And when he opened them, Castiel's body lay across the floor still. Dean's forehead creased. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. 

He opened his eyes again, still Castiel's corpse layed where Dean left it. 

No. 

He shook his head madly with desperation. Three minuets later, he still hadn't woken up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted into the air, fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms.

He looked down at Castiel's body, drawing in a sharp breath.

"No. No. No. NO!" Dean grew hysterical as he realized what happened.

 

Dean's chest heaved with hyperventilation.

He desperately reached out for the first thing he could grab hold of. Curling his fingers around the base of the lamp on the nightstand, he forcefully hurled it across the room. It shattered with the force of it's collision against the wall. It's broken peices resembled those of his own heart.

Not enough. 

Dean roared as he pushed over a small table; between his wails and the sounds of things breaking, one would assume a wild animal had been let loose. His notes and papers were flug to various destinations as the table crashed and turned over. Tears welling up in his eyes, as he fell to his knees. 

"What have I done?" He whispered, leaning over the body of his love. Reaching out to hold Castiel's face in the palm of his hand, he weeped.

A faint sound. As it grew louder, Dean identified as laughter. He covered his ears with his palms, squeezing his eyes shut. 

It did nothing. Dean thought.

"Dean." Dean looked up, expecting another vision of Castiel, but this time, he saw himself standing before him. 

"Look at you." Not-Dean began. "You're pathetic. In an attempt to end this, you only made it worse." He said it like a punch line of a joke. Not-Dean laughed.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, a hundred Castiel's stood before him. Every one of them bruised and battered and bloody. Some were missing limbs, some were missing eyes, some had words carved into their flesh, some had their throats slit. But they were all Cas. His Cas.

They all turned to Dean at the same time. The voices of every one of them echoed in his ears. Some spoke, taunting him with their words. Some screamed. Some laughed. All at once. A hundred voices, screeching from every corner. 

Dean couldn't handle it anymore. The voices seemed to come from inside his head. He couldn't block them out. The hundred bloodied Castiel's stared him down. It was all too much. 

Dean, unable to take it any longer, pulled out his gun, and held it to his temple. He closed his eyes. Knowing it was all about to be over, Dean smiled, and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry about the level of angst in this fic! But tbh it's actually REALLY fun to write angst so. . .  
> Anyway, I hope you lied it! Comment to let me know if you want more angst/horror fics, or if you perfer to keep is classic fluff/smut.


	6. Story 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have been best friends for a while, but Castiel is hiding something from Dean. And when Dean finds out, words are had and pasts are revealed. This fic is a little heavy for a one shot, but hopefully it's entertaining!

AU where the supernatural exist but Sam and Dean aren't hunters. Castiel is still an angel.

Dean was jerked awake by the roar of thunder and the sound of pouring rain. He attempted to go back to sleep, but to no avail. 12:51am, read the clock on his nightstand. Judging by the sudden sound of the TV coming from the apartment next door, Dean could tell that Castiel, Dean's best friend and next door neighbor, had been woken by the unforgiving Chicago weather as well. He sighed.

There was a flash lightning that momentarily lit up the room. It was met with the boom of thunder. After twenty more minuets of unsuccessfully trying to fall back into slumber, Dean pushed his covers aside, grabbed two bottles of beer, and head toward Castiel's apartment. 

He knocked on the door; the sound to be met with the patter of feet coming from the appartment. The door opened to reveal Castiel, naked from the waist up. Dean's eyes lingered on his abdomen for a moment. His head snapped up, catching himself. He waved it off, and noticed Castiel holding his own bottle of beer. Dean looked down at the two beers in his own hand and shrugged. 

"More for me." He said. 

"I'm guessing you can't sleep either?" Castiel asked. 

"Nope." Dean walked past him and flopped himself down on his best friend's couch. 

"No, no please, come in." Castiel said, rolling his eyes. He sat beside Dean, the leather cushions making a creaking sound.

The TV played seemingly endless infomercials. Thunder rumbled.

"I hate this weather, man." Dean groaned, sinking further back into the couch.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Said Castiel. Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "What? It suits the city." He said defensively.

"Yeah I really love being kept awake at night." Dean said sarcastically. Castiel shrugged.

They sat watching infomercials and drinking beer for what seemed like ages. Mostly silent, except for the occasional groan or annoyed huff every time the thunder struck. 

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" Castiel said spontaneously.

With that question, Dean realized just how hungry he was. The good thing about living in the city; there is always at least one diner nearby that's open all night.

"Good idea." He said, getting up. "I'll get an umbrella. Meet you downstairs." 

They only had to walk about a block before getting to a 24/7 diner. That one block, however, felt like a mile. The pouring rain and violent wind drove them mad. Dean's umbrella flipped inside out, causing them to be drenched by the time they got inside.

"What were you saying about enjoying this weather?" Dean pointed out as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Well it's nicer when you don't have to walk through it." 

They sat across from each other in the empty diner. A waitress walked over to them, handing them menus and glasses of water. 

"Crazy night?" She asked them jokingly. "Most of the people who come in this late are party-goers making their final stop for the night." She said with a small laugh.

"Not exactly the case for us. Just couldn't sleep." Dean said.

"Oh. Is he a snorer?" She asked suggestively, looking at Castiel. "Mine is." She said, pointing to the man tending the bar.

Castiel choked on his water. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, we're not together. . ." Dean said awkwardly. 

"Oh! I'm sorry- I just assumed. . ." She blushed. 

"That's alright." Castiel said with a laugh, trying to reduce her discomfort. It seemed to work; she smiled.

"Well, I'm alex. Let me know when you're ready to order." She said quikly, rushing off. 

Dean cleared his throat, and looked over the menue. Once they ordered, they engaged in aimless chatter, jumping from one topic, to the next.

"How's Sam doing? I haven't heard from him in ages." Castiel asked.

"Last I talked to him he was telling me about his new girlfriend Jessica. Sounds like Stanford is treating him well." He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Castiel snorted. "I bet." 

When they finished their meals, they braced themselves for the harsh weather. The street was practically flooded. Walking as carefully as possible to ensure minimal splashing, they began to make their way back to the apartment bulding.

When they were about half way there, there was a muffled noise, followed by a women's scream. Dean sprung into action, running towards the sound. Castiel grabbed his arm, skidding him to a halt.

"No, Dean."

"What do you mean no?! Someone could be dying, let me go!" He tried to get out of Castiel's grasp, but barely budged. 

Since when was Cas so strong? Dean wondered.

"Dean, something is not right with this. I can sense it, I can't explain, but you have to trust me. Let it be."

"What the hell is the matter with you, Cas?! Of course something's not right, there's someone in trouble. You heard the scream as loud and clear as I did." Dean shouted.

"No, Dean that's not what I mean. This is a trap. I can sense it."

"Let. Me. Go." Castiel hestitated, but obliged. He released him, making sure to follow. Dean chased the scream into an alley. 

"Damn it. . ." Castiel sighed, going after him. Please let me be wrong about this.

He caught up to Dean approaching a woman curled up against the alley wall. 

"Please. . .help m-me." She wimpered. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"There was this man. . .h-he attacked me and stole my purse, a-and he tried to - to. . ." She started sobbing. 

Castiel observed her intently. Something was off. Then he realized.

Dean crouched down beside her.

"Dean, NO!" Castiel shouted. But he was too late. 

The woman sprung up and pushed Dean against the wall with inhuman force. She hissed, revealing fangs that protruded from her gums. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, attacking her from behind. But the vampire had already managed to sink her fangs into Dean's neck. Castiel violently pulled her off him and flung her across the alley like a rag doll. She hit the wall, with a force that should have broken all her bones, but she stood up like it was nothing, barely fazed.

Dean clasped his hand over his wound. He marvelled at Castiel, eyes wide with a mix of emotion; terror, awe, and prevalent over all, confusion. This was a side of his best friend he had never seen before. So violent, rutheless, inhuman.

"Cas. . .?" 

Castiel didn't even look at him. He was too focused on the vampire. She hissed at him, bearing her fangs. Castiel started toward her but she turned the other way in an attempt to run away. Dean blinked and suddenly, Castiel had moved with the spead of light. He stood in front of her.

"No, please!" She begged. Lighting stuck, the emmited glow revealing Castiel's features to be undisturbed.

Castiel pressed his hand against her face. She screamed as a golden light pierced through her eyes and mouth.Her body crumbled and Castiel stood over the corpse, unfazed.

Dean's eyes were orbs of terror. He was panting, his body shaking. Castiel started towards him but he flinched away. Castiel's forehead creased. He sat beside Dean, moving to place his hand on his neck. Dean pulled away. 

"Don't touch me." He said, terrified.

"Dean, I can explain later. You're going to die if you don't let me heal you. You're losing too much blood."

"What are you?" Dean asked, his voice shaking. "Who are you?"

"I don't have time to explain right now." He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and suddenly they were back in Dean's apartment. 

"How . . .t-the hell . . .?" Dean collapsed.

Castiel moved to place him on the bed. Dean's body was paled with blood loss. Castiel couldn't differenciate between the rain drops and the beads of sweat on Dean's increasingly pale face. He snapped his fingers and Dean layed in shorts on the bed. He placed his hand gently on Dean's neck. When he moved his fingers, no trace of a wound remained. 

Dean sat up and touched his neck. When his fingers came back free of blood, he gaped at Castiel. 

"You aren't my Cas." He said. Castiel's cocked his head. 

"Really? You can say that to me? After what just happened?" Castiel said.

"It's because of what just happened that I'm saying it!" 

 

"I understand this is a lot for you to take in, but are you absolutely sure I'm not the Cas you know? Because if you are, then I'm not entirely sure you're the Dean I know." Castiel stared at Dean intently.

"I'm sorry. . .please, just tell me what's happening." Dean said, still terrified. 

"What you just encountered was a vampire. She screamed to lure you to her. It's a common trick of their's." Dean opened his mouth to ask something, but Castiel didn't let him.

"Yes. A vampire. They are real. So is every supernatural creature you can name. Including angels. That's what I am.

"Why are you here? How did you kill her without even fighting?" Dean asked, pounding Castiel with questions, one after another.

"What I did to her, it's what we angels call smite. It's not just killing them. It's when we destroy their soul, their very existence." He paused, giving Dean time to process.

"You saved my life." Dean whispered. "Thank you."

Castiel smiled. "As for why I'm here, well, I committed a crime in Heaven and now I'm sentenced to a human life for two millennium."

"Millenium?" Dean marvelled. "Exactly how old are you, Cas?"

 

"Very old."

Dean took a deep breath and dropped his face into his hands. 

"Oh my god. . ." He said, processing. "Wait, If you have that kind of power, why don't you always use them?" 

"I'm not permitted to use my powers. I get an extra century added to my sentence every time I use them."

"You used them a lot tonight. . .for me. . ." Dean whispered.

"Yeah. . .it was worth it though." Castiel said. 

"How come you never told me?" 

"Telling a human adds to the sentence as well. I could have erased your memory rather than tell you." Dean gaped at him. "But I couldn't do that to you. Not again." 

"Again? What do you mean again? Don't tell me this has happened before." 

Castiel hesitated, debating whether or not to tell him what happened. Thunder boomed outside.

"Not exactly. But you found out about what I am."

"How?" 

"Dean. . ." 

"Tell me." Dean demanded. Castiel inhaled deeply.

"Fine. We kissed." 

"Wait, what?!" Dean asked with astonishment. 

"We kissed. And we . . .went further. And because of it, I couldn't control," He hesitated. ". . . my wings." He whispered the last part. Dean gaped at him.

"No." He said with disbelief. Castiel didn't say anything. "Can I see them?" Dean asked in a hushed tone.

"This is already a lot for you to take in. I'm not sure if that would be the best idea." 

"I can handle it."

Castiel pursed his lips. He pulled off his shirt, flexing his back muscles. A moment later, a great pair of black wings emerged from his back. They spanned vastly from one wall to the other. They color was a sheer black. When they moved, they shimmered with a thousand shades of every color.

"Woah, Cas. . .they're spectacular." Dean marvelled. Castiel smirked. 

"What?" 

"That's what you said last time." He said.

"Last time. . .I guess that- what we did- means you know how I feel about you." Dean said looking into the angel's eyes. "And judging by the fact that you said 'we went further', I'm guessing you return those feelings." Dean continued.

"Yes." 

"Wow." Dean wasn't sure what to do from that point. There was still one question that had been nagging him from the moment Castiel attacked that vampire. He decided to ask it. 

"Can I ask you something that has nothing to do with this subject?" 

"Sure, I mean, you've pretty much asked every question there is, but go ahead.." Castiel said.

"When you killed that vampire," Dean started. "You were absolutely ruthless. You didn't even care that you were killing her. How did you do that? I had no idea you had that in you."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Dean. Angels, as a general species, don't have emotions. After spending so much time on Earth, I developed a few, but my killing instincts remain the same. It's simple; when I kill, I don't feel. It doesn't bother me the way it would bother humans. It's not in my nature." 

This revelation struck a fear in Dean's heart unlike any other. Supernatural creatures, Vampires, Angels, okay. But this was his Cas, his best friend. The man he had feelings for. How could this man be so cold.

"If emotions aren't in your nature, how can you have feelings for me?"

"Like I said, I developed some human emotions in my time on Earth. And I assure you, I do have feelings for you." He said as he sat himself beside Dean on the bed. "See?" 

Dean's heart rate increased as Castiel closed the gap between them with a kiss that instantly grew with passion. Their lips molded into one. Both of them being already naked from the waist up, they pushed their chests against each other, desperate for as much contact as possible. Castiel's wings beat a few times as he pressed Dean onto the bed. He held him down as he trailed kisses down Dean's neck. 

As their infatuation grew, they struggled to avoid being too loud, as they would wake the neighbors with their moans. They would wait for claps of thunder, which they would use as a time to release screams of pleasure. They made love until the sun came up. And almost every night after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I personally am NOT a fan of this one. I'm sorry I couldn't make it better, but I had to meet the deadline. It was just too fluffy for me, and I always prefer angst and captivating plot lines. So, basically what I'm trying to say, is I don't blame you if you didn't like it, because if it were me, I would leave in the middle. And there were several times where I contemplated just erasing the whole thing and waiting another week, but I uploaded it nevertheless. I hope you guys don't dislike it as much a I do.


	7. Story 7 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are living what they think is a normal life together. Until one birthday goes wrong, and Castiel begins to recall things from what seems like a past life. Memories of heaven and hell, gods and monsters are flushing through his mind. Quite quickly, things start to take a turn for the worst, as he relives his memories and is recalled to Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is going to be a pretty long fic, so I've divided it into several parts. I will be posting chapters for it regularly, so check back soon.

AU where Cas is an angel, but his memory has been wiped, so him and Dean both don't know.

Dean eagerly jogged up the stairs of Castiel's apartment complex. The sound of his boots striking the granite steps created a beat that matched that of his racing heart. With a grin on his face, flowers behind his back, and a pack of beer in his hand, he used his foot to knock on his boyfriend's door.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Castiel, a grin spreading across his lips as he laid eyes on Dean.

"Happy birthday!" Dean said. He stepped inside the apartment. Moving his hand from behind his back, he shoved a bouquet of white roses into his boyfriends chest. The impact caused Castiel to stumble back. He let out a chuckle as he looked down at the bouquet.

"Flowers?" He asked questioningly, knowing how unlike Dean the romantic gesture was. Not that he didn't love it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry, I didn't just get chick flick crap." He held up the beer. "I got the good stuff, too." He added with a wink.

Castiel reached for the pack of beer, only to have it pulled back by Dean as he leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. Castiel could feel Dean's chuckle vibrate in his throat when their kiss deepened.

Dean pulled away. He took the roses from Castiel's hand and placed them on the table, with the beer. Opening one bottle of beer, Dean dipped his finger inside. With a smile, he brought it to Castiel's mouth, having him wrap his lips around, licking the alcohol off. He took a swig.

"Dean, it's barely noon." Castiel said, scoldingly.

"Oh calm down, Cas. It's beer, not whiskey." Dean snorted, shaking his head. He put down the bottle and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. Bringing his lips to his boyfriend's ear, he muttered seductively.

"Whatever. . . I'd rather taste you anyway." He whispered, his breath hot against the icy skin of Castiel's neck. Castiel rolled his head back, letting out a heavy breath.

He reached his arm around Dean's waist and up his shirt, sliding his hands over his back muscles. Dean licked a sweet spot on Castiel's neck, causing him to dig his nails into the other man's warm skin. Dean pushed Castiel up against the wall and lifted one of his legs up, to straddle his waist. He grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head. Moving his lips back to Castiel's ear, Dean chanted.

"Birthday Sex. Birthday sex." He said. Castiel could feel the smile on Dean's lips as he chanted, resulting in a chuckle of his own. Dean brought his mouth to the other man's, allowing his lips to linger, cherishing the electricity that flew from their close proximity. When their lips finally met, their infatuation wit eachother grew. Articles of clothing came off. The warmth of their bodies pressed against each other fueled the flame ignited by their passion. Castiel cherished the contrast provided by Dean's heat, and the cold wall he was pressed against. He pulled away.

"My birthday. You know what that means?" Castiel said, with a smirk. "It means I get full control today, baby." He whispered. He heard Dean mumble something he couldn't exactly make out.

Neither of them were sure, at what point they were no longer able to tell the difference between their two bodies.

Castiel pushed Dean away from the wall and violently onto the bed. He reached for the open drawer on the nightstand, revealing a pair of handcuffs.

"This is gonna be, so much fun." Castiel said, pausing to enunciate each word.

Biting his lips, he straddled Dean's torso as he wrapped the chain around the bedpole and onto Dean's wrists. Dean squirmed, moaning when he realized how tightly he was bound.

"You kinky son of a bitch." He said with a chuckle.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Castiel said, winking. Not breaking eye contact, he moved one hand over Deans chest and down his abs. He brushed his fingers over Deans boxers, teasing him through the thin fabric.

Dean bucked his hips at Castiel's touch, desperate for more friction. He let out a pleading moan, but Castiel just smirked.

"I'm in control, remember?" He leaned over to lick up Dean's chest, causing Dean to throw his head back. Dean closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of his boyfriend's tounge. Goosebumps rose all over his body, and he could feel himself getting harder.

Castiel ground his hips into Dean's, providing that little bit of extra friction Dean needed to reach full arousal. He let out a moan.

"Cas, please." He pleaded.

"Keep begging, baby." Castiel said. Dean struggled agaisnt the handcuffs, desperate to touch more of Castiel than he was able to.

Castiel leaned over to suck on a soft spot on his boyfriend's neck, resulting in a very flustered Dean.

"Ah. . .fu-ck" Dean moaned.

Kissing back down Dean's body, Castiel came to stop at the erection in his boyfrien's boxers. His lips formed a slight smile as he teasingly ran his fingers over it. Dean let out a desperate breath. He made a noise that sounded almost like a whimper.

"Alright, alright." Castiel said, smiling. He pulled down Dean's boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. Castiel ran his tongue up the shaft, causing Dean to thrash.

"Cas, please. Enough teasing. . .I need. . ." Dean's voice broke when Castiel's mouth enveloped his cock, taking it in so deep that Dean's vision blurred with pleasure.

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean said, his head rested on his handcuffed arms.

"Mmm, you like that?" Castiel asked between licks.

"Fuck. . .yes." Dean moaned. Castiel removed his own boxers. He got up and strut over to his dresser. Dean squirmed with the sudden lack of warmth, with the lack of touch, the lack of intimacy. He felt so incomplete when in this state, without his lover to entice his pleasure.

Castiel returned with a bottle of lubricant in his hand. He spread a bit around his fingers and played with it at Dean's hole. He pressed lightly, enticing a deep moan from Dean.

"Fuck, Cas! Just do it. That's enough teasing! I need you." Dean hissed, whilst struggling against the handcuffs. He felt the metal begin to dig into his flesh, a delightfully painful sensation. The burning of dull metal scraping against his wrists, sent bolts of electricity through Dean's veins. The throbbing pain that at the same time felt so good.

Dean moaned. He moaned with vehemence when his lover entered him. Castiel moved with expert fluidity, enticing sudden jerks of pleasure each time he hit Dean's prostate. His movements seemed so effortless, so graceful. They moaned as they neared climax. Calling eachother's names like long lost lovers.

Together, they reached orgasm, bodies pulsing, movements frantic. Castiel fell beside Dean. The heat that radiated from thier bodies acted as a heater, much needed in the cold appartment.

Castiel released Dean from the handcuffs. They waited for their breathing to steady.

A while had passed, neither of them knew how long. Eventually, they broke free of each others embrace, reclothing themselves.

"So, you want to go get lunch?" Castiel asked.

"Whatever you want. On me." Dean said.

"Woah." Castiel said suddenly, sitting down. He placed his hand on his head and blinked hard.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I jus-" Castiel hit the floor with a thud. His body began jerking, limbs spasming. His head hit the ground repeatedly, causing him to foam at the mouth.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. He jumped to his boyfriend's side.

"Cas! What the- shit!" He fumbled for his phone. Dialing 911, he shouted frantically at the other line. He tried to hold Castiel's body still, but he jerked and writhed in his arms.

After a few moments, Castiel's vigorous shaking seemed to slow down, but continued. Eventually, he stopped, falling completely still. Panicking, Dean checked for a pulse. Relief flooded him when he felt that slowly, but surely, Castiel's heart was beating. Dean held him in his arms until the arrival of the ambulance.

Dean's POV  
I held Cas in my arms, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. When I heard the sirens I hesitantly left Cas, running out of the apartment. I saw a group of paramedics pulling out a stretcher from the back of the ambulance. I waved my arms around frantically for them. They carried the stretcher up to the apartment, gently placing Cas onto it.

They carefully walked the stretcher down the stairs, rolling it into the it into the ambulance. I attempted to get in too, but one of the paramedics stopped me.

"Are you family, or a friend?" She asked.

"I'm his boyfriend! Let me in!" I demanded.

"Sorry, I wish we could let you, but it's against the rules." She said sympathetically. "You'll have to come to the hospital separately."

"No, you have to let me stay with him! Please!" I pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry, sir. We have to leave." She said, closing the ambulance doors. The siren rang and they drove off. I frantically got into my car, driving 20 miles over the speed limit after them.

Castiel's POV

"Castiel." A familiar woman's voice said. I looked around to find myself in a beautiful garden. Full of trees and flowers, the likes of which I'd never seen. I searched for the owner of the voice, My eyes landed on a woman clad in a gray suit, hair pinned up in a very business-like manner.

"Where am I?" I questioned her, confusion contorting my features. She looked so familiar. . .but who?

"You are in Heaven. My name is Naomi." She replied. My heart dropped, eyes widening in a mix of a confusion and fright.

"Am I dead?" I ask, afraid I already know the answer. 

"Dead? No." She replied. I felt even more confused, if that was possible.

"Then. . . how am I in Heaven?"

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. You are waking up." 

"Waking up? Is this a dream?"

"Not a dream. Listen carefully. You are an angel, Castiel. You fell, as a temporary sentence for your disobedience in Heaven. Your sentence is over with your human birthday, so you will begin to recall things from your real life. They are NOT hallucinations." She said. 

I stood speachless, not sure what to say, as she begins to fade away.

"Wait! I have questions!" I plead. 

"Wake up, Castiel." She says, as she disappears into a blinding light. 

I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by people in hospital scrubs. I'm enclosed in tight, white walls. Sirens are blaring. 

An ambulance.

"He's concious!" One of the paramedics said. 

"Sir, I'm going to need you to stay completely still." Another one spoke. But I payed him no attention.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"I assume that's your boyfriend's name? He's on his way to the hospital." I wasn't sure which paramedic spoke. 

"What happened to me?" I asked. Images come rushing back. Dean calling my name, everything going black. A woman. Something about Heaven? What?

I could only recall bits and pieces of my dream, not sure what was happening. Was I dead a moment ago? Why else would I dream of Heaven? I began to grow frantic. I heard a fast beeping noise. Looking up, I noticed a cardiac monitor beeping very quikly, to my own heart. I wasn't able to stop my hyperventilation.

"What's happening to me?!" I ask hysterically.

"Sir, calm down! We're almost at the the hospital." I barely even heard her. I saw flashes of things in my head. Things that can not be. Demonic faces, flames, people with wings. The cardiac monitor beeped faster. 

"Sedation!" One of the medics called.

Before I knew what was happening, a syringe was plunged into my arm, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first part of this story! Comment to let me know what you thought of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey! Thanks for reading this chapter!! I hope you guys liked it! Comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
